


《星》

by Newni



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newni/pseuds/Newni
Summary: 你相信一见钟情吗？
Relationships: 吴世勋/金俊勉, 朴灿烈/边伯贤, 边伯贤 & 吴世勋
Kudos: 4





	1. 《星》C1

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

“你好，我叫朴灿烈”

“你好……我叫边伯贤”

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C1

天终于拨开了云雾，亮了。刚下过雨的街道没多少人，这倒是方便了边伯贤，不用挤着小街小路还得避开熙熙攘攘的人群去上学了，这种日子可不多，成都好几个月没下雨了。

哼着小曲儿，骑着单车掀起了一朵朵水花。

又是一个红绿灯，边伯贤凝视着手上那块已经有些斑驳的手表，戴在边伯贤手上显得他的手腕更小了些。那是爷爷生前最后的值钱的东西，边伯贤爱惜的紧。

看入了迷，绿灯亮了有一小会儿，后面的电瓶车大妈使劲按铃：“你还走不走啊！”

这才扯回了边伯贤的神：“诶诶，不好意思啊，这就走这就走！”

看着手表扬起了笑：“今天也会很努力地生活的”重新踩上脚踏板。

刚到学校门口就遇到了话唠仔吴世勋：“伯贤伯贤，好久不见，又长高了点嘛”

边伯贤忍不住白了他一眼：“昨天才见……还有啊，再揪着我的身高不放就不借你作业抄了！”边伯贤拷着个手，得意。

“行行行，不揪不揪。对了，听老班说今天好像有个转学生来报道，都期中了才来，而且成绩好像还不错……”吴世勋吧啦了大半天“神秘转学生”边伯贤也没放在心上，来就来呗，倒是又长耳茧子了。

边伯贤在班上也算是平平无奇一人了吧，高三学子成绩一般，长相一般，身高一般。得亏有吴世勋这个人物才有人记住他，谁让吴世勋和他打小穿着同一条裤子长大的，什么事都预上边伯贤一份。

“诶诶诶，你们说今天的新生长什么样啊，我刚刚去办公室抱作业本，听老班说叫什么朴灿啥的，可夸了他好一阵呢……”李西蔓嘴上要不是没拉链，不然早就给边伯贤拉上了，说的他心烦，嘴里小声嘟囔：“有那么神吗”

边伯贤拿着水杯准备去打水，刚踏出门就响铃了，又折返回来坐在位置上，有点渴还有点烦。

老班手里夹着书走了进来，后面还跟着一个高大个，估计是新生了，坐前排的女生“哇”声一片，边伯贤没戴眼镜坐后排有点儿看不太清，身高应该有180吧……

“同学们，这是刚从北京转来的新生，大家掌声欢迎”老班笑得眼睛都没了，眼镜都挂鼻头上。班上的女生拼命鼓掌，也有女生拿起了小镜子。

边伯贤一副无所谓的样子，始终没戴上眼镜，继续写着手里的数学五三。

“大家好，我叫朴灿烈，来自北京，以后请大家多多关照啊！”声音传进了边伯贤的耳朵，终于抬起了头。

声音……很好听

“喂喂喂边伯贤，居然出现了比我高的，诶！你倒是看看啊，长得还不错，以后我估计可以少收点情书了……”吴世勋嘴里的口香糖嚼的贼响。

边伯贤不知不觉地拿起了眼镜，不知不觉地戴上去，不知不觉地眼睛亮了。

长得……好看。头发安安分分的放了下来，有点遮眼，刘海下面是一双引人沉迷的桃花眼，小麦色皮肤，肩膀很宽，嘴唇很……性感。

“灿烈，你暂时坐在第四组最后一排吧。”老班拍了拍朴灿烈的背，手指朝着边伯贤的方向。朴灿烈顺着手指看见了坐在他前排的边伯贤，对他笑了笑，而后就走向了边伯贤后面的位置，拉开椅子、放下书包、拉开书包拉链、拿出书放在桌子上……一系列动作传进了边伯贤的耳朵里。

“大家拿出金榜翻开昨天那道题！”老班的大嗓门把边伯贤的注意力引回了书上，晃了晃脑袋：“边伯贤，清醒清醒”

边伯贤把精力都放在了那道题上，朴灿烈这事儿就被抛在了脑后，还真的没点在意了。

一节数学课课下来边伯贤的脑细胞又成打被消灭，呼的一下趴在桌子上。刚想闭眼打个盹，背后被戳了两下，边伯贤有点急了，一个反身差点骂脏话，看到那张脸就把嘴上的拉链拉上了，忘了后面坐着个新生。

近看更好看……边伯贤有点看呆了，可能没喝水的原因脸有点小红。

“你好，我叫朴灿烈。”男孩一双笑眼，把边伯贤看的如痴如醉，排除外界一切干扰就看张脸。

朴灿烈笑得有点尴尬，因为眼前这个白净透亮的男孩一只盯着他，双手在他眼前挥了挥。

“你好……我……叫边伯……”刚想介绍自己

“伯贤！去小卖部吗，去买草莓冰淇淋”吴世勋突然拍了一下边伯贤肩膀，虎躯一抖，不敢动。

朴灿烈看着冻结的边伯贤，懵懵的。扑哧一声没憋住笑了出来。这一笑把边伯贤憋红了脸，拉着吴世勋就跑出了教室。

“伯……贤。很可爱嘛”朴灿烈又笑开了。

“吴世勋，我一天不打你你是不是就皮痒。”边伯贤在小卖部当众揪起吴世勋的耳朵，扯的老高。

“疼疼疼……你放手”吴世勋捂着耳朵直喊。

“你干嘛呀，我怎么了！凑你了小卖部还我的错了。怎么？看上新生啦……”吴世勋一脸坏笑，完全忘了刚刚耳朵有多疼。

“我没有，谁看上了，不就长得好看点，高点。我还不至于看见个新生面孔就爱上好吗。”边伯贤翻找着冰柜里的草莓冰淇淋。

“那你刚才红什么脸。都要把人家看穿了。”

“谁脸红了，我那是没喝水好吗，你又不是不知道我，没喝水脸就红”边伯贤有点怒愠，说的振振有词，来一波接一波。

“可以可以，没看上就没看上，没脸红就没脸红。不过，如果要是看上了，可要擦亮眼了，记着上次张学长的教训。”吴世勋收起嘻嘻哈哈，表情严肃，又心疼的看着眼前这个小小的人儿。

边伯贤的手僵在了冰柜了，眼眸沉了下来，自嘲地笑了。

“我知道”

“找到草莓冰淇淋了没啊，找那么半天，找到了就顺便帮我找个珍珠奶茶冰淇淋”吴世勋拍拍边伯贤屁股，又变回吊儿郎当的样子。

“我以后都不敢了……”一直回荡着，边伯贤握住了银色手表。

拿着挂着冰霜的草莓冰淇淋和珍珠奶茶冰淇淋直起身子，把珍珠奶茶冰淇淋丢给吴世勋，脸上没有一点起伏，心平气和。付完钱拆开包装就把冰淇淋塞进了嘴里，很爽但也很让人清醒。

“你慢点吃，我又不吃草莓冰淇淋”吴世勋还没拆开包装袋边伯贤就吃完半个了。

舌头被冰的说不出来一句话，脑子很清晰。

两三分钟就把冰淇淋吃完，边伯贤把棍丢进垃圾桶。

回到班上的边伯贤没了刚刚的没来由的心动的感觉，瞄了一眼女生堆里的朴灿烈，不屑的笑了出来。

“诶！伯贤你回来啦！”朴灿烈好像看到了救星拉住了边伯贤的手。

边伯贤挣开了他，冷清的对上了朴灿烈的眼。一双似冰一双似火。

朴灿烈恍然间觉得边伯贤生气了，尴尬地摸上了脖子。

“灿烈，你以前的学校叫什么呀？”

“灿烈，你喜欢小狗吗”

“灿烈，你几月的啊”

“灿烈，你有wx吗，加个wx好友呗”

……

“你们能不能别在这里围着啊！”边伯贤突然跳起来，动静大的把周围女生都震惊了，少有这样的边伯贤。

“发什么脾气嘛。”那群女生只好悻悻离开。

朴灿烈抹把汗，走到哪都被围得水泄不通，差点缺氧。回过神来看了看眼前的小个子前桌，眼神里一股厉气，瞪得朴灿烈不知道个所以然。但是气炸毛茸茸的一团小脑袋甚是可爱，比他家贝多芬还可爱呢。

不过为什么突然不高兴了？刚刚攻击性的眼神，难不成是因为我？我怎么了？朴灿烈不解。

害，什么时候可以和前桌好好相处呢……

边伯贤盯着眼前的练习册三秒就开始着手写了起来。

“下星期就要月考了，醒醒！”


	2. 《星》C2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 原来是星。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

“你喜欢草莓吗？我也喜欢”

“还行”

“原来你还喜欢星星啊。”

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C2

九月月亮慢慢升了起来，边伯贤踩着单车顺着路回了家。家里冷清的很，爸妈干金融这行的得经常出差，都是和爷爷在附近老宅里，现在爷爷不在了，只好搬到爸妈这儿住。

想起爷爷边伯贤就一阵心酸，边伯贤是爷爷奶奶一手带大的，奶奶在九岁的时候去世了，剩下爷爷，他更加珍惜和爷爷在一起的时光，在爷爷眼里自己永远都可以是个小娃娃。

“好想吃草莓酥啊……”边伯贤拿出冰柜里的速冻饺子。爷爷生日，边伯贤本打算做顿饭给爷爷祝寿，谁知道差点把厨房点着，之后爷爷再也没让边伯贤进厨房。

刚把饺子放进锅里电话就响了。

“喂，妈”

“回到家了吗？”

“嗯，回到了。”

“爸妈突然要出差，自己照顾好自己啊，冰箱里有一些菜，自己动手煮煮哈。”

“行，知道了。”

“嘟嘟嘟……”边伯贤把电话挂了，一个月里收到三次类似电话。

吃完饺子的边伯贤在房间里开始写起作业，刚踏入高三，感觉学习压力比以前大得多，每天十二点才洗澡上床睡觉。

对于成绩平平的边伯贤来说，第一轮复习难度也还行，遇到难题就喜欢死磕，今天一点才上床睡觉。

月光送窗户那照进来，成都的初秋还是这么火辣，风也有些热。边伯贤坐在窗前，望着天上的一点一点的星，他笑了，应该是今天最开心的事了。

夜把人带进了梦乡，开始了春秋大梦，呼呼的睡着。

像朴灿烈这种成绩顶好的早就写完作业趴床上喽，不过睡前总在想：怎么和伯贤打好关系。

太阳公公爬上来把光都照在边伯贤和朴灿烈的屁股上了，难得周末睡个日上三竿。

“妈，我出门啦！“朴灿烈一身运动休闲套装出门，短裤、短袖T恤更衬他的身材真的是极好，往来吸引多少小姑娘的目光。

刚搬到这个小区，朴灿烈还不熟悉方向，看着绿化就跑，迷路了。

“怎么都长一个样……周围还不立张地图”朴灿烈伸长了脖子四处寻找第三单元楼。

正找着，一个转身，一人的脑袋撞到自己的怀里。两人一抬头：

“朴灿烈！”

“伯贤！”

“你怎么在这？”这时倒是异口同声。

“我刚搬到这个小区，你不会也住这小区吧！”朴灿烈眼睛都亮了，额头上挂着几滴汗，头发也贴着额头。边伯贤也是一身运动套装，应该也是刚运动完回来。

“嗯”

“那好巧啊！我住三单元，你呢？”朴灿烈扑闪扑闪的看着边伯贤。

边伯贤眼神一定。不会吧这么巧！

“我为什么要告诉你。”边伯贤淡淡的。

“啊……好吧……对了，那你知道三单元怎么走吗，我迷路了……”朴灿烈怪不好意思的，摸摸脖子。

“知道。”边伯贤取下耳机，手插进裤袋里绕过朴灿烈往前走。

“谢谢啊！”

朴灿烈一路上一直在和边伯贤搭话，说些有的没的，边伯贤都有回答，不过只是嗯好知道了是。

“你昨天怎么了？”朴灿烈终于是问了出来，两根手指纠缠不清。

“没什么，心情不好。”边伯贤把一个耳机又塞回耳朵里。

“哦……”

走着走着就到了三单元，朴妈妈余闵站在楼下，身上还穿着围裙，看样子是在等迷糊儿子。

“朴灿烈！你个迷糊小子，找到路回家啦”余闵在家等儿子回来吃早饭，等老半天豆浆都凉了，心里揣摸着估计又迷路了。

“诶妈！”朴灿烈像个小孩子一样蹦蹦哒哒，手不自觉的拉上了边伯贤胳膊。

“这是我同学伯贤，也住这个小区。”朴灿烈把边伯贤介绍给余闵。

“同学啊，来来来，上楼坐坐，吃早餐了吗，阿姨刚好做了早餐。”余闽热情似火，边伯贤还没回答就被招呼到电梯里了。

“谢谢阿姨……”边伯贤扯着裤子上的线头。

朴灿烈家在15楼，是标准的两室一厅，很干净温馨，一看就是经常整理打扫，客厅里还挂着朴灿烈小时候的照片，抱着狗狗看着镜头。

突然一只黑不溜秋的小狗狗窜了出来，边伯贤差点一脚踢飞贝多芬。

“多芬，来哥哥这里。”贝多芬纵身几越就跑到了朴灿烈怀里。

边伯贤汗颜，果然宠物都随主人。

“灿烈，带伯贤同学去洗个手，来吃早饭，顺便叫你爸起床。”余闵重新打了三杯豆浆，多煎了一份葱油饼。

“朴佑华同志，起床啦”

边伯贤看着这一家人就想起了自己，这才叫家啊。

朴灿烈把边伯贤领到洗手间，把肥皂放在边伯贤手里。

“我妈是美食博主，这方面比较讲究。”朴灿烈眼神对上镜子里的边伯贤，两个人身高相差一个头，边伯贤得抬头和他对话。

“不碍事。”边伯贤对上他的眼睛，急忙转身认真的洗手。

“同学，好吃吗？”朴灿烈遗传了妈妈眼睛，卡姿兰大眼。

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

早餐真的很简单，但是味道真的很令人满足，因为实在是太好吃了，不愧是美食博主，边伯贤心里夸了一万次。

“同学，你叫什么名字呀？朴灿烈随了爸爸的性格，是个开朗活泼的家长，很能聊。

“我叫边伯贤。”

“几岁啦。“

“今年十七岁了。”

“......"

吃完早餐的边伯贤被余闵留下来坐坐，余闵从冰箱里拿出一盒新鲜的草莓，洗了洗摆在了边伯贤面前。

边伯贤是草莓发烧友，面对这么香甜欲滴的草莓眼睛都刻在上面了。

“谢谢妈，那我开动咯。”朴灿烈拿起一个草莓放进嘴里，草莓汁都溢出来了。

边伯贤手伸向了草莓，拘谨的慢慢的塞进嘴里，嚼着。好好吃！眼睛都发光。朴灿烈注意到边伯贤这个小表情，真是可爱的紧。

“看来你很喜欢吃草莓啊，我也超喜欢草莓。”朴灿烈又拿起一个往嘴里送。

“唔……还行。”边伯贤嘴里裹着一个草莓。

朴灿烈忍不住笑了出来，小声嘀咕：“又嘴硬。”

“你说什么？”一心只在草莓上，边伯贤没听清朴灿烈说了啥。

“没什么没什么，喜欢就多吃点。”

“嗯嗯。”边伯贤这时没了昨天和早上的疏离感，看来真的超级喜欢草莓啊。

莓过三巡，边伯贤满足地倒在了沙发上，看着天花板，草莓太好吃了！朴灿烈看着扶肚的边伯贤，大白牙又露了出来。

“你笑什么！”边伯贤突然意识到自己失态了，马上坐直，可是肚子里一股气透过了喉管、通过了嘴。

“嗝！”空气里突然一股草莓味。边伯贤马上捂住自己这张失态的嘴，脖子一直红到发梢，像颗草莓。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”朴灿烈仰天长笑。

这让边伯贤的脸更红了，耳朵快滴血了。边伯贤起身提着鞋子冲出了朴灿烈家。

“边伯贤你也太丢人了！”边伯贤气的脖子都快肿大了，按下13楼的按钮。

拿出钥匙愤愤地插进孔里。

“你原来是这样的朴灿烈！”门框抖三抖。

“早知道就不去他家了，老脸都要丢光了！”边伯贤闷在枕头里，憋着一口气。

这边的朴灿烈快笑cry了。

高三周日得补课，边伯贤悄咪咪的去把车停好，在教室门口探出小脑袋。

“呼，还没来……”边伯贤坐在自己位子上。刚拿出作业本。

“边伯贤！”吴世勋突然出现在面前，吓得边伯贤屁股离开座位。

“吴世勋！你是不是真的皮痒！”边伯贤撸起袖子就要上前揍吴世勋。

“伯贤！”朴灿烈被眼前的场景震惊了，边伯贤手拽吴世勋头发，一脚踢上吴世勋裆。手里捧着一盒新鲜草莓差点掉地上。

“干嘛！我操！”边伯贤马上从吴世勋身上下来，整整衣冠，又是一本正经。

吴世勋看着边伯贤假模假样就想揭穿他，刚说出一个字就被边伯贤一脚踢回去了。

“怎么了。”调整气息。

“早…早上好啊！我给你带了草莓。”朴灿烈把草莓亮出来，草莓会发光。

边伯贤条件反射的伸出手想去接，被吴世勋抢先一步。

“谢谢灿烈啊！”吴世勋倒是一点都不客气。

“没关系没关系。”

“人家又不是给你的，你还挺不客气。”

第一节课是英语课，虽然边伯贤总体成绩一般，但是单科英语非常不错的，就是一科数学拖了腿。

上英语课可比上数学课轻松多了，边伯贤一整节课都神采奕奕，没有一点儿睡意。朴灿烈可就不一样了，理科六科就只有英语特别差劲，余闵和朴佑华都觉得肯定是当初胎教时英语歌听少了。一节课下来朴灿烈差点猝死。

高三第一轮复习特别重要，在理科里英语可是垃成绩的好东西。所以朴灿烈经常拿着练习册去问边伯贤习题，边伯贤也发现朴灿烈的数学特别好，这样一来二去的两个人关系也比以往好的多了。

高三第一次月考就是这个星期了，边伯贤比以前晚回家，反正家里也没人等他回家。

朴灿烈刚从操场跑完步回来，以为班上没人了，一进门看见边伯贤把他吓一跳。

“伯贤，你还没走啊。”朴灿烈把外套脱了露出了结实的肱二头肌，把风扇调到最大。

“嗯。”边伯贤还在纠结那道化学题。朴灿烈坐在桌子上喝着脉动，两个人安安静静，谁都没说话。朴灿烈先有了动作，走到了边伯贤身边站定，弯下腰开始解边伯贤那道化学题。

突然一股热烈的浪潮向边伯贤涌来，让边伯贤有些不知所措。

是薰衣草味的洗衣液，这个味道边伯贤很喜欢，顿时脸上又是没来由的红。

“题意的化学方程式是这样的……再把数字依次代进去，就是计算有点麻烦，然后再……”朴灿烈低音炮效果的声音让边伯贤有些遭不住，夜深人静，孤男寡男，边伯贤尽力让解题过程听进自己大脑里。

“你能再讲一遍吗？刚刚有点走神……”

“行，再讲一遍认真听哦。”朴灿烈又讲了一遍，这回非常认真的听懂了。

“一起回家吗，很晚了，反正我们同个小区，有个照应。”朴灿烈回到自己的座位上开始收拾书包，瞄了一眼边伯贤。

“可以啊……”人家好歹也给我讲了两遍题，陪他一起回家也不为过。

学校的绿化很多，蛐蛐儿叫个不停，但是也没那么惹人厌。两个人走在校园里准备去车棚取车，边伯贤停下脚步，抬起头看着天空。

“最近天气很好啊。”边伯贤的眼睛里装着星星，那么亮。

“对啊，好多星星。”

原来你还喜欢星星啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


	3. 《星》C3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一直触碰。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

“你要是喜欢吃，我可以经常给你做啊！”

“你知道这句话很让人遐想吗。”

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C3

边伯贤和朴灿烈一起走到三单元，边伯贤一直没有离开的意思。

“难道伯贤你也住三单元吗？”

“嗯。”

“那我们还真的蛮有缘的。那你住几楼？”朴灿烈兴奋起来像只大蚂蚱。

“1302。”

“那我去你家玩吧。”

“不行！”边伯贤想起自己乱糟糟的房间，肯定得遭人嫌弃。

”好吧......"

高三的第一次月考把边伯贤打的有些措手不及，和自己预料完全不一样。数学一如既往的差劲，英语却错了五六个不该错的题目，物化生本就很一般，综合起来考简直惨不忍睹。朴灿烈就不一样了，一举拿下全班第一、年级第三，而且数学居然满分，英语还得亏边伯贤的帮助，刚好70分。班上的女生又一次上升了对朴灿烈的好感度，整个年级都把目光转向了朴灿烈，又高又帅成绩好，谁会不喜欢。

边伯贤把卷子塞进书包里，打算回家做试卷分析，书包现在感觉有千斤重啊。

“要是有朴灿烈的脑袋瓜该多好啊！”边伯贤暗暗喊了一句。

“边伯贤等等我！”吴世勋踩着单车往前追。

“你考的怎么样？”吴世勋哪壶不开提哪壶。

“就那样啊……”

“我今天晚上住你家，我这成绩要是回家，得给我爸打个半死。”吴世勋想到自己爸手里的鸡毛掸子就哆嗦。

边伯贤一回家就躺在床上，吴世勋在边伯贤衣柜里找着上次留在边伯贤家的那套衣服。

1302门口有一个怯手怯脚的小伙子，手里拿着一份余闵刚做好的草莓派。

脑子里跑出两个小怪兽

“伯贤不让你去找他，你就别进去了吧，人家不高兴怎么办……”

“伯贤不是喜欢草莓吗，说不定你们关系又会好一点呢……”

就在这时，吴世勋打开了门，手里拎着一袋垃圾。

“诶！灿烈你怎么在这！”吴世勋的大嗓门把边伯贤招来了，边伯贤从房间里走出来，看见了呆呆站在门口的朴灿烈。

“你怎么不按铃啊，站那干嘛。”边伯贤把门拉开，让朴灿烈进来。

“吴世勋，你快去把垃圾扔了，顺便买几桶泡面上来，我要饿死了。”

“你们还没吃饭啊，我带了我妈做的几个草莓派可以先填一下肚子，我能看看你家冰柜吗。”

朴灿烈一双大眼睛看着边伯贤，一脸殷勤。

“去吧。”

“那泡面还买吗。”吴世勋站在门口腿都酸了。

“不买了。”

朴灿烈走进边伯贤家里，格调简约冷淡，墙上没有一点装饰，桌子上还有一层灰。

朴灿烈走到厨房，打开冰柜，里面有些青菜、火腿和一打鸡蛋、一些水果。边伯贤吃着草莓派，靠着冰柜，静静地看着朴灿烈选食材。

“你喜欢吃什么？”朴灿烈手里拿着茄子和鸡蛋。

“佛跳墙。”边伯贤努力憋笑。

“啊～佛跳墙啊，这食材有些少啊……”朴灿烈摸摸脖子，不知如何是好。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈……和你开玩笑的，诺，就炒个茄子和鸡蛋吧。”边伯贤笑开了，嘴巴是三角形。

朴灿烈开始了工作，边伯贤就站在旁边细细地看。每一步都很娴熟，边伯贤差点忘了朴灿烈他妈是个美食博主。

丢完垃圾回来的吴世勋闻到饭香味马上跑到案发现场。看到掌勺的朴灿烈围着小围裙，不得不佩服。

“灿烈，你还会做饭啊！”吴世勋说话时一直看着边伯贤。

“嗯，我妈干这行的，会做一点。”朴灿烈翻动着锅里的茄子肉末，一股股香气往上冒，把吴世勋香的差点流口水。

“伯贤，我们去盛饭。”吴世勋拿起碗和饭勺拉着边伯贤就往饭锅那走。

“灿烈住这附近吗？”吴世勋小小声嘀咕。

“嗯，就住在这栋15楼。”

“我靠，这么巧。”

朴灿烈把菜都端上桌了，脱下围裙，看着眼前说悄悄话的两个人。

“做好了，可以吃饭了。”朴灿烈把凳子都擦了一遍，拉开位子。

“来了来了。”

茄子炒肉末、番茄炒鸡蛋，两道很简单的家常菜。吴世勋夹起茄子，放进嘴里那一刻就没停止过对朴灿烈的彩虹屁。

朴灿烈看他们吃的那么香还挺有成就感的。

“伯贤，好吃吗？”朴灿烈期待得到边伯贤的认可。

“好吃。”边伯贤一直在吃茄子炒肉末。

“你要是喜欢吃，我可以经常给你做啊！”

“噗！不好意思不好意思！”吴世勋听这话当场喷饭。吴世勋拿纸捂着嘴看向边伯贤。

“不用。”边伯贤的脸色很不好。朴灿烈听了有些沮丧。

吴世勋觉着场面有些尴尬，发动小脑袋如何救场。

“灿烈，你这道菜怎么做的啊，比我妈做的还好吃！”吴世勋指着番茄炒鸡蛋。

“哦哦……很简单的……”

边伯贤一句话也没说，赶紧吃完饭就离开了座位。

吴世勋和朴灿烈聊的很欢，从做饭聊到篮球，从篮球聊到球鞋，什么都聊，屋子里都是他们的笑声。

朴灿烈看了看墙上的钟，想着是时候回家了，不然又得被唠叨了。

边伯贤替朴灿烈关上了门，抓着把手。

“你知道你这句话很让人遐想吗。”

夜静悄悄的，只听得到外面风吹树叶的声音，猫也回到窝里睡着了。

写完作业洗完澡，边伯贤和吴世勋躺在了床上，安静了一阵。是边伯贤开的话匣子。

“你说，我要怎么办……”边伯贤直愣愣的看着天花板。

“就那么办呗，顺其自然。不过，今天和他侃大山看得出来是个直男。”吴世勋看了眼边伯，牵起了他的手。

“别怕，有我陪着呢。”边伯贤紧紧的捏住吴世勋的手。两个聊了个彻夜，第二天险些迟到。

两个月之后的成都终于有了些凉意，大家上课都穿上了校服外套。

第二节课是体育课，朴灿烈走到哪都吸引着目光，去趟器材室身边也跟着人，可朴灿烈也不恼，她们可是娇弱的女生。

最近有个高二的女生追朴灿烈追的紧，每天情书、饮料必到，女生长得也俊俏，长发飘飘，是学校出了名的脸蛋。

“董晴又来找灿烈了。”她拿着一瓶运动饮料走到朴灿烈身边，朴灿烈接住了。

“灿烈……你下午放学可以来趟操场吗，我有话和你说。”董晴扭扭捏捏，青涩的不得了。

“啊……”朴灿烈知道会发生什么，想拒绝。

“去嘛，你就去嘛～”董晴抓住朴灿烈的胳膊，蹭蹭肩膀什么的。

朴灿烈最遭不住这个了，一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“好好好我去。”朴灿烈推开了董晴的脑袋。边伯贤在树下看的一清二楚，有点难受。

边伯贤心不在焉的做着热身运动，懒懒散散。

“同学们，知道大家学习辛苦，但是学习要跟上的同时体力也要跟上，大家先跑两圈当作热身。”大家排成四队跑了起来。

边伯贤没有点精气神，鞋带掉了也不知道，吴世勋在旁边喊了好几次“鞋带掉了”他也没听见。

“啊！”果然踩着自己鞋带摔倒了，还崴着脚了。边伯贤额头上直冒冷汗，吴世勋和朴灿烈同时上前，边伯贤甩开了朴灿烈的手，扶住了吴世勋起了身。

朴灿烈的手腾在半空，风吹过了他的指缝，悄无声息。

医务室里没有医生，估计是去厕所了。吴世勋把边伯贤扶上床。

“下午放学，操场。”

“关我什么事。”

“只是要你死心而已。”吴世勋实在看不下去边伯贤没魂的样子了，还不如打他呢。

边伯贤腿脚不方便，下午是吴世勋给搀着去的。两个人提前到了操场，不一会儿果然看到了朴灿烈和董晴，两个人肩并肩走在一起，真是绝配啊。

距离太远了，听不到他们在讲什么，只看见了董晴牵住了朴灿烈的手，亲了他的脸颊。

边伯贤转身走了，就是有点心酸。

第二天，课桌上是两罐云南白药。

老班在这件事之后就调了座位，边伯贤和朴灿烈被调开了。

之后的边伯贤开始全心全意的投入学习，而朴灿烈和董晴谈着甜蜜恋爱。

边伯贤回家后换了一本日记本。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


	4. 《星》C4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不要害怕。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

“不怕不怕……我们伯贤不怕”

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C4

董晴亲了一口朴灿烈就在红绿灯路口分开了。

“啊！终于走了！”朴灿烈终于松了口气。从在一起到现在，架没少吵，董晴是个特别黏人的女朋友，还特别爱吃醋，前两天和班上一个女生说了两句话被董晴撞见了，质问了朴灿烈一天。

“妈，我回来了。”朴灿烈放下书包，准备洗手吃饭，却被朴佑华拦住了。

“你下午和谁一起回来的。”朴佑华把卫生间的门关上，拉着朴灿烈去了客厅。

“我自己回来的。”

“别骗我，我就当没看见，现在你是个高三学生，考大学才是现在最重要的，要知道轻重。”朴佑华下午下班回家在等红绿灯，在车上看见一个长发女生亲了口自己儿子，开着车差点追尾。看朴灿烈不愿意说，就没再追问。

“洗手吃饭吧。”

朴灿烈这顿饭吃的坐立不安。朴佑华一直给朴灿烈夹菜，让朴灿烈对刚刚的欺骗有些愧疚。

房间里唯一的光源是桌上的台灯，台灯底下是拼命写题的边伯贤，安静的只剩下本子和笔的摩擦声。边伯贤这几天的状态就是拼命三郎，边伯贤很喜欢现在的状态，朴灿烈和以前一样喜欢找边伯贤，但是他在很努力地屏蔽朴灿烈的一切动态，认真投入的做一件事是边伯贤最理想的解脱的方法。

朴灿烈十点钟就写完作业洗完澡了，躺在床上玩手机，朴灿烈学习的时候绝对不会碰手机一下，索性就关机了，一开机全是董晴的微信消息“天啊，21条信息”朴灿烈开始一条一条回。董晴每天都会去高三（11）班找朴灿烈腻歪，同班早就被喂饱了，天天甜蜜素超标。

朴灿烈既要兼顾学习又要哄着女朋友的日子持续了三个月。

这天的天气还不错，风里带着点微凉，穿件薄款长袖刚刚好。边伯贤难得周末出门散步，走到一家超市，想起家里的水饺吃完了，沐浴露什么的也快用完了。

瞎走了一圈，才找到生活用品区。沐浴露放在了最高的货架上，边伯贤踮起脚都够不着。突然有人摸上了边伯贤的屁股，捏了两把。“操！”边伯贤吓得一个激灵，差点把货架推倒。

“哟，这谁啊！”

“张……张柯，你怎么在这！”边伯贤紧紧抓住了购物车，好像眼前是个吃人的怪物。

张柯把手再次伸向了边伯贤，边伯贤的反应十分剧烈，随手拿起了旁边的沐浴露就往张柯脸上砸，马上拔腿就跑。“妈的！”

边伯贤自知激怒了张柯，越跑越快，跑到了地下车库，找辆车躲了起来。“边伯贤！你别给我抓到，小心我操烂你的洞！”旁边有几个车主频频往张柯那看，yin秽不堪的语言把边伯贤吓得不轻，整个身子都在抖，手拼命捂着嘴，生怕出声，眼泪止不住的往下流，胸腔里都是泪水。

张柯是边伯贤的初恋。因为张柯成绩还不错，形象也不错，一个看起来斯斯文文的男生，所以经常代表学校参加各种活动，其实张柯早就在社会上混开了，小小年纪夜店酒吧是他最爱去的地方。边伯贤应该不会和张柯有任何交集，直到那天边伯贤在早餐店遇到张柯。

“春姐，我要两个肉包。”

“啊，刚刚最后三个肉包被那个小伙子买走了。”

边伯贤看着坐在凤凰牌自行车上吃包子的张柯，张柯看见一个穿着和他同一件校服的男孩子站在面前，目光在他的包子上。

“诺，给。”张柯把剩下的两个包子递给了边伯贤，还顺了顺他的头发。边伯贤愣愣地站在那里，手里拿着热气腾腾的肉包。

之后边伯贤和张柯就开始了各种莫名其妙的交集，两人越走越近，最后张柯在一个无人的小巷里和边伯贤接吻，两个人就正式在一起了。

张柯经常去边伯贤家，手里总是会拎着一袋啤酒，喝完酒之后对边伯贤动手动脚。有一天张柯在夜深人静时扒开了边伯贤的衣服，脱下边伯贤的裤子，将手指伸进了边伯贤的后xue，搅动干涩的xue道。边伯贤感到不适，模糊着眼睛看见张柯在亲吻自己，手里掌握着自己的下体。边伯贤被眼前的场景惊吓住，马上想要逃离，是一种莫名的害怕。张柯抓住了边伯贤的脚腕，不然他逃跑，并掏出了自己发烫的东西，抵在了边伯贤的xue口。边伯贤发了疯似的挣扎，张柯因此动手打了他而且穿过了他的身体。

第二天边伯贤拖着一身伤痕去上学，路上遇到吴世勋，边伯贤抱着吴世勋失声痛哭，这之后吴世勋才知道边伯贤的和张柯的事。吴世勋找上张柯，把张柯打了一顿。

之后边伯贤经常把社会上的小混混骚扰，有一次差点被拉到gay吧。这样的日子直到张柯毕业后才结束，期间张柯还讹了边伯贤一笔钱。

这时，突然出现的脚步声让边伯贤绝望，闭紧了双眼，握紧了拳头。

“伯贤，你怎么在这里？”

昨天董晴求着朴灿烈和她逛超市，顺便带上相机拍几张照片。来到地下车库，董晴不知道跑去了哪里，朴灿烈四处找，却找到了躲在角落的边伯贤。

朴灿烈的指尖只是碰到了边伯贤的发丝“求求你……求求你！不……不要！”边伯贤的哭声响彻了整个车库。

边伯贤的身子缩成一团坐在地上，后面是墙壁，已无退路“伯贤，是我，我是朴灿烈！”朴灿烈抓住了边伯贤的胳膊，把边伯贤带入了自己怀里，轻轻的抚着边伯贤的脑袋“不怕不怕，伯贤不怕……我们伯贤不怕……”温柔到极致。“求你不要不要……”

边伯贤耳朵里是沉稳有力的心跳，是薰衣草的味道，让边伯贤安心，他颤颤的伸出手抱住了朴灿烈。

“灿烈……你们……在干嘛”董晴吃惊的看着眼前的相拥的两人，很亲密，朴灿烈从未这样对过她。

边伯贤还在惊慌中，他抬头，看见了董晴，而自己在朴灿烈的怀里。“抱歉”推开了朴灿烈，从他的怀里走开。

“伯贤……”朴灿烈拉住了边伯贤的手，眼里都是担心，却再次被边伯贤甩开了。

董晴走上前拉起朴灿烈的手，朴灿烈一动不动的坐在地上，不打算起身样子。

“你知道吗！边伯贤是gay！你不该和他靠那么近！”还未走远的边伯贤停下了脚步，眼眶里的泪水在打转，久久没有落下，之后拖着疲惫的身躯走了。

朴灿烈的眼眸无法聚焦，这让他有些不敢相信，但是他受不了别人议论他的朋友，最少董晴还没有资格“那又怎样，我的圈子你也要管吗！”

董晴在那天放学路上看见了张柯和边伯贤在巷子里的那个吻，那让她恶心，但是她没有对外人说过这件事，直到发生现在这件年事。

朴灿烈和董晴因为这件事大吵了一架，最后是朴灿烈提出了分手，心里也松了口气。朴灿烈和边伯贤心里都隔着那件事，但都互不相提。

下午放学班上的人都走的差不多了“灿烈，你今天又那么晚回家啊。”

“我爸妈出差了，晚点回去也没事“

班上就剩下朴灿烈和边伯贤两个人，等边伯贤动身要走了朴灿烈才收拾书包。

边伯贤在朴灿烈前面，朴灿烈跟在边伯贤后面，自觉的拉开了一段距离。

朴灿烈变成了边伯贤的小尾巴。

车水马龙，灯火霓虹，十二月的成都带着飘雪，丛里没了蝉鸣，天上没了星星。

“边伯贤，我好想再认识你一遍……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


	5. 《星》C5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你不要生气，我等你。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

“下次骑慢点，等我，知道没”

“好......”

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C5

成都的冬天飘着雪，树上没有一片叶子，路上的行人都从嘴里呼出热腾腾的气。

朴灿烈今天依旧在后面跟着边伯贤一起回家，太阳早就落下，马路上都是车辆，加上大雪，让人有些看不清前方的路。骑着骑着，朴灿烈把边伯贤跟丢了。

朴灿烈四处张望，没有边伯贤的身影，于是以为边伯贤比自己先回家了。等到去了停车场，才发现边伯贤的车并不在那儿。朴灿烈开始有了些紧张，想起了那天在车库里的边伯贤，让朴灿烈的大脑瞬间警惕起来，朴灿烈骑着车原路返回，在那条路上的每个分岔路口都没有放过，可是没有找到。

朴灿烈在小区里又转了一圈，额头上都是细汗，但是步伐仍然这么急促。走到一个无人的灯下，灌木丛后面窸窸窣窣，朴灿烈向那走去，看到那颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，瞬间让他松了口气。

“终于找到你了。”

边伯贤手里拿着一盒鱼罐头，怀里抱着一只雪白的小猫，外套裹在了小猫身上，边伯贤嘴冻得发紫，朴灿烈皱了皱眉头。

“你怎么......在这”。

朴灿烈并没有回答他的话，只是从边伯贤手里拿过鱼罐头，看着哆哆嗦嗦的小猫和发紫的嘴唇。”天很冷，先把它带回家吧。“朴灿烈把边伯贤馋起来，把自己的羽绒服脱了下来”穿上。“

"那你......"朴灿烈羽绒服脱下之后就剩下一件高领毛衣，脱下羽绒服的时候朴灿烈还冷的哆嗦了一下。边伯贤看他好像有些生气了，该不会是因为我没等他吧......

“下次骑慢点，等我，知道没”

“哦......好..."这句话应该是冬日里最暖和的了吧。

边伯贤抱着小猫先回了趟朴灿烈家，一进门果然是一股饭香味。

"妈，我回来了"

"嘿，你个死孩子，这都几点了才回来，你......“余闵从房间里走出来，看见边伯贤又把怒气吞回肚子里。

“阿......阿姨好......"边伯贤第二次来到朴灿烈家，还是有些束手束脚，倒是余闵看到边伯贤就像看到自己的孩子，这孩子干干净净的，长得乖巧。“呀！伯贤来啦，诶这是怎么了，快进来，外面冷”看着自家儿子的羽绒服在边伯贤身上也不恼，拿起遥控器把暖气又调高了。

“朴灿烈，你怎么穿这么少，叫你多穿点......"余闵倒是责怪起来朴灿烈。

怀里的小猫探出脑袋，看着余闵。

“哇，这是伯贤的小猫吗，好可爱！”余闵很喜欢小动物，朴灿烈也随了余闵这个特点。余闵的手按捺不住想接过来，被朴灿烈拦住了。“妈，你去煮点可乐姜汤吧。“看着边伯贤冻得通红的小鼻子，心里有些不舒服，把小猫接过来，推着边伯贤去了浴室“你先在我家洗个澡吧，不然得感冒了。“把自己的浴袍丢给了边伯贤。

“我可以回去洗的，,这样太麻烦......"话还没说完就没朴灿烈一记眼刀憋回去了，乖乖关上门洗澡。

“傻瓜。“

边伯贤木木地站在浴室里，突然想起来“我为什么要怕他！”

朴灿烈抱着小猫坐在沙发上，小猫营养不良，长得不大，小小一只，爪子还是粉色的。多芬从狗窝里窜出来，跳上沙发，想搏得主人注意，但是朴灿烈看着怀里的小猫发呆，不理它，委屈缩成一团趴在沙发上。

朴灿烈的浴袍是大码，穿在边伯贤的身上松松垮垮，站在浴室门口不知道怎么办，肩头的浴袍又掉了下来。

“诶，伯贤，快来喝可乐姜汤”余闵看着呆呆的边伯贤，颇是喜爱。朴灿烈看着边伯贤的细胳膊细腿撑着自己的大码浴袍，还有边伯贤脸上的小窘迫，有些想捏捏他的小脸蛋。

边伯贤接过了余闵的可乐姜汤“谢谢阿姨。”

“灿烈，去年我给你买小的那套加绒睡衣呢，拿出来给伯贤。”不一会儿朴灿烈就拿着一套粉色兔耳睡衣走了出来，递给边伯贤。

“快去换上，我妈去年女儿情节泛滥买的。”朴灿烈当时就惊呆了，果然边伯贤也是。边伯贤迟疑地接过睡衣去浴室换上，朴灿烈拿着浴巾和衣服在门口等着洗澡。

一只粉色毛绒小兔子蹦了出来，软糯糯的，好想让人往怀里揉。朴灿烈看得脸红，边伯贤被他看的有些尴尬“看什么看，没看过啊……”

于是朴灿烈错开了边伯贤的眼神，慌慌张张的关上门。 

余闵看到兔子伯贤又女儿情节泛滥，缠着边伯贤可劲了夸。边伯贤不好意思地站在旁边看着余闵热饭菜，有一句没一句的聊起来，慢慢地放下了尴尬。

等朴灿烈出来，边伯贤已经坐在饭桌上和自己老妈打成一片了，聊的起劲儿。

朴灿烈拉开椅子坐了下来“你俩还挺能聊。”

“对了，那只小猫你要自己养吗？”

平常在家就边伯贤一人，爸妈经常出差很少回家，有个小伙伴陪着也蛮好的“我自己养吧……”

朴灿烈往边伯贤碗里夹了块排骨“那我明天和你一起去给猫打个针吧。”

想着家里突然有了活气，边伯贤就高兴“嗯嗯！”

第二天放学两个人早早地回了家，抱着小猫牵着多芬去了宠物医院，回来的路上遇到了吴世勋和他的补课老师，两个人在一家咖啡馆上课。

“俊勉哥～你能不能说简单通俗一点啊，拜托拜托～”边伯贤看着都起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

皮肤雪白雪白的，穿衣服像个中学生，哪里像个快三十的男人“还不通俗吗……”

吴毅和徐羽实在是对自己儿子成绩看不下去了，找了个家教老师试图挽救，这不就找上了金俊勉，知名师范大学毕业，经验丰富，上课还得预约，不过还真的挺有效，上星期的第四次月考进步了30个名次，吴毅奖励了吴世勋一部游戏机。

边伯贤和朴灿烈带着宠物进去和他俩打招呼，吴世勋看见边伯贤的小猫眼睛都亮了“诶！这是你的啊，哪偷的”

“你才偷的！赶紧学你的吧。”边伯贤拍开吴世勋闹腾的手。

金俊勉像只小兔子，眨巴眨巴眼睛“你们要不要点个甜品呀，我请。”

“请什么请，也不见你对我这么热情。”后一句话的语气立马就蔫了下来，耷拉着脑袋。

“不用了不用了，我们还赶着回家呢。”说完就转身走了，独留吴世勋和金俊勉继续上课。

金俊勉把菜单递给吴世勋“想喝什么，我给你买。”吴世勋下一秒就笑得和小傻子一样。

吴世勋没有思考，直接点单“我要巧克力蛋糕！”口味也像个小朋友。

边伯贤和朴灿烈走在回家的路上，仍然很少讲话，只有汽车鸣笛的声音和行人路过的身影。

时间好像被这天气冻结住了，只有朴灿烈一人的热情“你准备给小猫取什么名字啊。”

边伯贤没有立刻回答他，这个问题他想过，可是想了好久都不知道什么名字合适。

“不知道……”

两个人又陷入了你不言我不语。边伯贤抱着小猫，朴灿烈牵着多芬走在雪地里。旁边的小孩子组团在玩丢雪球，嘻嘻哈哈个不停，朴灿烈突然停下来，抓起了一团雪就往边伯贤身上扔。

“朴灿烈！！！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”把旁边的小朋友也引过来一起加入战争，两个小大人和一群小屁孩乐此不疲，边伯贤笑得没心没肺。

冬日刺骨的风吹过你我，此时也不觉得寒冷。如果我想靠近你，我要学会忘记那天所发生的事，维护你的自尊心，可我应该如何忘记。我只是不受控制的想要和你亲近，找不到理由放弃，即使你对我好像漠不关心。

边伯贤手里的雪球越滚越大，猛的朝朴灿烈那扔，一扔一个准，笑得合不上他那张可爱的三角形的嘴巴“要不就叫雪球吧！白花花的像一团小雪球！”周围的路灯突然被熄灭，没了光亮，只有一盏不知哪户人家楼底的白炽灯还在亮着。

眼前这个男孩没有了那天悲伤害怕的模样，现在是成都这座城市里最快乐的孩子，清透明亮得好像六角雪花。

“你好！我叫朴灿烈。”

“你什么毛病，你以为我老年痴呆吗！”

不，我是怕你忘了今天的你和我，又会回到那天的泥潭，深陷不前，我们也会停滞不前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


	6. 《星》C6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你很好看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

：我发现你很好看。

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C6

冬天都已经过去，那春天还会远吗？

朴灿烈自从经历上次更丢事件后，次次回家都瞪着个大眼睛死死锁定边伯贤，肇事者边伯贤也倒是识相，想起上次朴灿烈那副要吃了他的表情后，故意骑慢些，等等后面的大眼睛朴灿烈。

边伯贤终于是等的不耐烦了，停了车，朝不远处的朴灿烈喊“你倒是快点啊！”。骑得再慢也等不到朴灿烈赶上来，总是和他保持一段距离。

“哈？好……”朴灿烈听得清楚明白，踏快了些。看见人家过来了，自己也上了车，和朴灿烈并着肩。一路上果然没什么话讲，朴灿烈在后面快跟了半个学期了，突然和人家走那么近，还有些不习惯。

“明天下午，我可以去你家写作业吗？”朴灿烈轻轻的提了一句。

“好”

初春已没有了寒冬的严酷，是一片的生机绿，和一股来自男孩的青涩。

雪球和多芬已经是两个形影不离的好朋友，像两个小主人一样黏糊糊的。自从雪球被领养朴灿烈就总是以“多芬要找雪球玩”为借口拜访边伯贤家，每次都会带上草莓味的小美食。

“叮咚！叮咚”

“来了来了，谁啊”

“汪汪汪！！”多芬窜进了边伯贤家，四处嗅雪球。而后边伯贤把雪球从房间里抱了出来，两个小伙伴就开始了腻腻歪歪。

“我来你家写作业，我给你带了草莓蛋糕”朴灿烈背着书包，把手里的草莓蛋糕递了过去，上面的草莓又大又红，一看就很甜，把边伯贤给馋到了。

“进来吧”

朴灿烈早已不是第一次来边伯贤家了，雪球和多芬可是两个小小撮合佬。

边伯贤看着朴灿烈前脚就要去房间，突然意识到一件非常严重的事情，赶紧阻止了朴灿烈开门的手“朴灿烈！等等等等......你先等等，我收拾一下，里面太乱了......"

“没事没事”每次朴灿烈来家里，边伯贤一定会把自己的房间收拾的干干净净，每个角落都不放过，整个房子最干净的就是边伯贤房间。

“不行！你在外面等等，很快的！“把朴灿烈阻在了门外，冷汗从背夹后面留下来。

一进门就是几个安全套躺在地上，上面还装有昨晚自慰射出的精液，床上一团糟，还有自慰棒。“幸好，呼......"赶紧收拾起来，把安全套装进了垃圾袋里，把自慰棒藏在床底下，地上的精液用纸巾擦了又擦。转了一圈之后“应该没有了……”脸上还挂着细汗。“对了对了！”去柜子里翻出了之前表姐送的香水，在四处喷了喷。

确认无误之后，把门打开“好了，你进来吧……”声音还有些虚。

“你房间好香啊！”

看来喷的有些多了“啊是吗…哈哈哈……快做作业吧，我有几道数学题想问你呢……”将朴灿烈的书包拿下来，放在了桌子上，拿出了自己的课本和练习册，随便找了几道大题的最后一小题。

“帮我看看这题……”

今天的伯贤怎么又点怪？朴灿烈想“好好好……”

雪球和多芬在床上睡着了，房间里很安静。两个人一边吃着草莓蛋糕一边刷题，盘子上的两个雕花勺子靠在一起。

室内的气温刚刚好，不太热也不太凉，就是春天的那种温度。

“诶，伯贤，这道改错题怎么做啊，我才找出五个……”

“嗯？拿来我看看……”

当朴灿烈被转过身去，正对着边伯贤的侧脸，那一瞬间晃了神。嘴角有颗小痣，嘴唇很薄很粉、鼻子小巧、刘海长了有些遮眼。第一次这么近距离的看边伯贤，虽然不是长得很出众的男生，但是让人感到舒服。

突然嘴角有点凉意“你是花猫吗，嘴角的奶油是拿来当晚餐的吗……”小嘴叭叭得说着，把朴灿烈嘴角的奶油擦掉。

灵魂好像出了窍“伯贤……”手不自主的抚上了眼前人的脸，就这样抚着。时间好像静止了，边伯贤也呆在了那。边伯贤的脸越来越红，身体越来越热“你你你……要喝水吗……我去给你拿”没等朴灿烈回答就捂着个大红脸跑出了房间，叮叮铛铛的是杯子碰撞的声音。

“我在干嘛……”这时候反应过来真想给自己一个嘴巴子。

边伯贤拿着两杯水，脸上还红着，朴灿烈看着他，他在躲避他的眼神。

“哪道改错题，我看看……”不着痕迹的把凳子拖开了些坐下。朴灿烈无奈地笑了，可是边伯贤没有看到。

“这道。”

两个人都尽量保持正常，边伯贤的声线慢慢平稳了。

下午的阳光透过窗子把屋内照的深橙色，带着一些傍晚的微风，吹得轻薄帘子飘了起来。

朴灿烈把笔盖盖上，看了看手表“时间不早了，我该回去了”

“好”仍然有些不自然。

“那个……我……对不起”让你惊慌了，我怎么这么贪心。

“没关系”下次不要再这样了。

朴灿烈背着书包抱着多芬离开了房间。那是什么感觉，很奇怪，对吧，朴灿烈。

————————————————————————————————

“喂，是俊勉哥吗？我不是快高考了吗，我想找你多补补，所以我想加加课，你看可以吗？“吴世勋躺在沙发上和那头的金俊勉说着加课的事，对方那里有些吵闹。

“哈？可以啊，我明天把安排发给你吧，嘟嘟嘟......”电话有些猝不及防的挂掉了。快高考了，那我可以把你抓住吗？

周围的环境昏暗而空旷，没有一点生息，冷冷的没有温度似的“喂，快点进来！“金俊勉急切的希望得到满足，因为此刻的脑子里都是那个月牙眼男孩，深刻清晰。

金俊勉是从上海来到成都的老师，本来在上海生活的很好，有一份非常稳定的工作。可是，32岁那年父母频繁给他安排相亲，让他很烦躁，并且每次相亲都无功而返，于是终于和父母坦白自己是gay的事实，父母也因此无法和他沟通，他搬出了家，只身一人来到成都，如今已经36岁了，仍然没有一个固定的伴侣。直到遇到那个月牙眼男孩，好像内心打开了一扇窗子，阳光照了进来。

那天午后，午觉起床后想起自己睡过了头，别人预约了家教，跑着去公交站还是错过了那班，秒针一下下地走着，跑了起来。一路上都是红绿灯，急的他直跺腿，终于绿灯。

“啊！”一辆自行车突然冲了出来，把金俊勉撞在了地上。

“你你你，没事吧”是个穿着校服的男生。当金俊勉抬起头时，本来的怒气都因眼前的小孩全消散了。是仙子吗？

“嘿？你没事吧？”

没时间犯花痴了，还有10分钟就要迟到了！看了一眼倒在地上自行车，又看了看男孩。

“我没事，你可以载我一程吗？去锦里小区”

真的没事吗？可是摔得挺厉害的啊......男孩想。

“你到底能不能载我！”

算是赔礼了吧“上车。”车速有些快，让金俊勉找不到支撑点，只好扶着男孩的腰，很结实的肌肉。

风吹起了两人的发丝，男孩的白色校服衬衫被吹了起来，轻飘飘的。到了锦里小区，正要往小区大门跑，但是停下了来。

“谢谢你！你叫什么名字？”

“不用谢，吴世勋。”

那时候你应该才十六岁吧，但是像是个二十几岁的男人啊，怎么就被你个小毛孩迷住了呢。

“急什么啊，慢慢玩嘛”身上的男人挑拨着金俊勉的身体，让他有了深深的不真实感，好像跌进了一个无底洞。每当金俊勉接到吴世勋父母的电话，心里都会有一阵的恐慌，他的父母很爱他，他们不能没了他，只是我可以没有你。想着这些，不禁潸然泪下，如果当初没有遇见就不会让我那么痛苦了吧。

“诶诶诶，你怎么哭了！我还没开始啊！”

“滚下去，从我身上滚下去！“金俊勉开始了挣扎，拼命捶打，好像发了疯，吓住了赤膊男人。

“神经病啊，操！哐！“

屋里只剩下金俊勉一个人，哽咽着嗓子，但是眼里的眼泪却再也没有办法止住，最后哭出了声，歇斯底里的。

有些时候我也疲倦，疲倦于掩饰这层无法见光的情感，但是又清晰浮现着你的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


	7. 《星》C6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你很好看。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Newni：）  
> WB：Newniii

嘴硬跳脱敏感受&阳光霸道细心攻

：我发现你很好看。

成长爱情延伸至生活，细水长流

甜虐 HE

（高三不定期更新）

C6

冬天都已经过去，那春天还会远吗？

朴灿烈自从经历上次更丢事件后，次次回家都瞪着个大眼睛死死锁定边伯贤，肇事者边伯贤也倒是识相，想起上次朴灿烈那副要吃了他的表情后，故意骑慢些，等等后面的大眼睛朴灿烈。

边伯贤终于是等的不耐烦了，停了车，朝不远处的朴灿烈喊“你倒是快点啊！”。骑得再慢也等不到朴灿烈赶上来，总是和他保持一段距离。

“哈？好……”朴灿烈听得清楚明白，踏快了些。看见人家过来了，自己也上了车，和朴灿烈并着肩。一路上果然没什么话讲，朴灿烈在后面快跟了半个学期了，突然和人家走那么近，还有些不习惯。

“明天下午，我可以去你家写作业吗？”朴灿烈轻轻的提了一句。

“好”

初春已没有了寒冬的严酷，是一片的生机绿，和一股来自男孩的青涩。

雪球和多芬已经是两个形影不离的好朋友，像两个小主人一样黏糊糊的。自从雪球被领养朴灿烈就总是以“多芬要找雪球玩”为借口拜访边伯贤家，每次都会带上草莓味的小美食。

“叮咚！叮咚”

“来了来了，谁啊”

“汪汪汪！！”多芬窜进了边伯贤家，四处嗅雪球。而后边伯贤把雪球从房间里抱了出来，两个小伙伴就开始了腻腻歪歪。

“我来你家写作业，我给你带了草莓蛋糕”朴灿烈背着书包，把手里的草莓蛋糕递了过去，上面的草莓又大又红，一看就很甜，把边伯贤给馋到了。

“进来吧”

朴灿烈早已不是第一次来边伯贤家了，雪球和多芬可是两个小小撮合佬。

边伯贤看着朴灿烈前脚就要去房间，突然意识到一件非常严重的事情，赶紧阻止了朴灿烈开门的手“朴灿烈！等等等等......你先等等，我收拾一下，里面太乱了......"

“没事没事”每次朴灿烈来家里，边伯贤一定会把自己的房间收拾的干干净净，每个角落都不放过，整个房子最干净的就是边伯贤房间。

“不行！你在外面等等，很快的！“把朴灿烈阻在了门外，冷汗从背夹后面留下来。

一进门就是几个安全套躺在地上，上面还装有昨晚自慰射出的精液，床上一团糟，还有自慰棒。“幸好，呼......"赶紧收拾起来，把安全套装进了垃圾袋里，把自慰棒藏在床底下，地上的精液用纸巾擦了又擦。转了一圈之后“应该没有了……”脸上还挂着细汗。“对了对了！”去柜子里翻出了之前表姐送的香水，在四处喷了喷。

确认无误之后，把门打开“好了，你进来吧……”声音还有些虚。

“你房间好香啊！”

看来喷的有些多了“啊是吗…哈哈哈……快做作业吧，我有几道数学题想问你呢……”将朴灿烈的书包拿下来，放在了桌子上，拿出了自己的课本和练习册，随便找了几道大题的最后一小题。

“帮我看看这题……”

今天的伯贤怎么又点怪？朴灿烈想“好好好……”

雪球和多芬在床上睡着了，房间里很安静。两个人一边吃着草莓蛋糕一边刷题，盘子上的两个雕花勺子靠在一起。

室内的气温刚刚好，不太热也不太凉，就是春天的那种温度。

“诶，伯贤，这道改错题怎么做啊，我才找出五个……”

“嗯？拿来我看看……”

当朴灿烈被转过身去，正对着边伯贤的侧脸，那一瞬间晃了神。嘴角有颗小痣，嘴唇很薄很粉、鼻子小巧、刘海长了有些遮眼。第一次这么近距离的看边伯贤，虽然不是长得很出众的男生，但是让人感到舒服。

突然嘴角有点凉意“你是花猫吗，嘴角的奶油是拿来当晚餐的吗……”小嘴叭叭得说着，把朴灿烈嘴角的奶油擦掉。

灵魂好像出了窍“伯贤……”手不自主的抚上了眼前人的脸，就这样抚着。时间好像静止了，边伯贤也呆在了那。边伯贤的脸越来越红，身体越来越热“你你你……要喝水吗……我去给你拿”没等朴灿烈回答就捂着个大红脸跑出了房间，叮叮铛铛的是杯子碰撞的声音。

“我在干嘛……”这时候反应过来真想给自己一个嘴巴子。

边伯贤拿着两杯水，脸上还红着，朴灿烈看着他，他在躲避他的眼神。

“哪道改错题，我看看……”不着痕迹的把凳子拖开了些坐下。朴灿烈无奈地笑了，可是边伯贤没有看到。

“这道。”

两个人都尽量保持正常，边伯贤的声线慢慢平稳了。

下午的阳光透过窗子把屋内照的深橙色，带着一些傍晚的微风，吹得轻薄帘子飘了起来。

朴灿烈把笔盖盖上，看了看手表“时间不早了，我该回去了”

“好”仍然有些不自然。

“那个……我……对不起”让你惊慌了，我怎么这么贪心。

“没关系”下次不要再这样了。

朴灿烈背着书包抱着多芬离开了房间。那是什么感觉，很奇怪，对吧，朴灿烈。

————————————————————————————————

“喂，是俊勉哥吗？我不是快高考了吗，我想找你多补补，所以我想加加课，你看可以吗？“吴世勋躺在沙发上和那头的金俊勉说着加课的事，对方那里有些吵闹。

“哈？可以啊，我明天把安排发给你吧，嘟嘟嘟......”电话有些猝不及防的挂掉了。快高考了，那我可以把你抓住吗？

周围的环境昏暗而空旷，没有一点生息，冷冷的没有温度似的“喂，快点进来！“金俊勉急切的希望得到满足，因为此刻的脑子里都是那个月牙眼男孩，深刻清晰。

金俊勉是从上海来到成都的老师，本来在上海生活的很好，有一份非常稳定的工作。可是，32岁那年父母频繁给他安排相亲，让他很烦躁，并且每次相亲都无功而返，于是终于和父母坦白自己是gay的事实，父母也因此无法和他沟通，他搬出了家，只身一人来到成都，如今已经36岁了，仍然没有一个固定的伴侣。直到遇到那个月牙眼男孩，好像内心打开了一扇窗子，阳光照了进来。

那天午后，午觉起床后想起自己睡过了头，别人预约了家教，跑着去公交站还是错过了那班，秒针一下下地走着，跑了起来。一路上都是红绿灯，急的他直跺腿，终于绿灯。

“啊！”一辆自行车突然冲了出来，把金俊勉撞在了地上。

“你你你，没事吧”是个穿着校服的男生。当金俊勉抬起头时，本来的怒气都因眼前的小孩全消散了。是仙子吗？

“嘿？你没事吧？”

没时间犯花痴了，还有10分钟就要迟到了！看了一眼倒在地上自行车，又看了看男孩。

“我没事，你可以载我一程吗？去锦里小区”

真的没事吗？可是摔得挺厉害的啊......男孩想。

“你到底能不能载我！”

算是赔礼了吧“上车。”车速有些快，让金俊勉找不到支撑点，只好扶着男孩的腰，很结实的肌肉。

风吹起了两人的发丝，男孩的白色校服衬衫被吹了起来，轻飘飘的。到了锦里小区，正要往小区大门跑，但是停下了来。

“谢谢你！你叫什么名字？”

“不用谢，吴世勋。”

那时候你应该才十六岁吧，但是像是个二十几岁的男人啊，怎么就被你个小毛孩迷住了呢。

“急什么啊，慢慢玩嘛”身上的男人挑拨着金俊勉的身体，让他有了深深的不真实感，好像跌进了一个无底洞。每当金俊勉接到吴世勋父母的电话，心里都会有一阵的恐慌，他的父母很爱他，他们不能没了他，只是我可以没有你。想着这些，不禁潸然泪下，如果当初没有遇见就不会让我那么痛苦了吧。

“诶诶诶，你怎么哭了！我还没开始啊！”

“滚下去，从我身上滚下去！“金俊勉开始了挣扎，拼命捶打，好像发了疯，吓住了赤膊男人。

“神经病啊，操！哐！“

屋里只剩下金俊勉一个人，哽咽着嗓子，但是眼里的眼泪却再也没有办法止住，最后哭出了声，歇斯底里的。

有些时候我也疲倦，疲倦于掩饰这层无法见光的情感，但是又清晰浮现着你的脸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读~啾咪！


End file.
